Nothing Stops Out Love
by yuranda
Summary: This is a story of many a race that align their forces to beat the ultimate power of Voldemort and his clan of Snakes. The clans are Wolves, Inus, Nekos, Stags and Veela. Will they defeat him and will they find love at the mean time? RR!


**Title:** Nothing Stops Our Love.

**Summary:** This is a story of many a race that align their forces to beat the ultimate power of Voldemort and his clan of Snakes. The clans are Wolves, Inus, Nekos, Stags and Veela. Will they defeat him and will they find love at the mean time? RR!

**Rating:** PG-13 at the moment, but perhaps it will change to an R later on...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own anyone from the Harry Potter series, except for the ones that are not in the series.

**Warnings:** This story has Slash (male/male in a sexual/romantic relationship) and AU (Alternate Universe). That is about it I think if you do not count that Harry and Draco are already 15 here and Lily and James are still alive and well; but Lily, James and Harry are _not _related to one another. You will see who Harry's father is.

**Pairings: **Remus/Sirius (main), Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, OC/OC. Some more to come I think.

**A/N:** This little plot bunny never seemed to leave me alone, hunting me night and day, not letting me concentrate on Guardian Angel at all! And yes, if someone who's reading this and knows what Guardian Angel is, yes, I _am_ updating it, it's halfway through, I've got a small problem with it, but I'm already working on it so have a lookout for it!

However, enough of that, how about we all get on to reading this fic, hmm?

I hope you all like it as much as I liked it in my mind... In addition, please review!

Enjoy!

**_Nothing Stops Our Love: Chapter I_**

Far away from any mortal human's reach, there was a deep forest. It is said that this forest has horrible creatures in it, clawing through any human that trespasses it.

It is said that in that forest lived the Wolves, the most feared creatures of all. It is said that before the humans left for more lands that are peaceful, that no one that goes in it, ever comes out, and the night when that someone went in there, there were howls of pain and hunger and then there was nothing. Not even the brush of winds... the silence after the storm you could say.

The people that lived there feared for their lives and that the Wolves would come after them and destroy their villages, killing every thing that was alive and got in their way.

For centuries, these lands seen have not a single footstep that belonged to a human.

Nobody knew what was happening in those forests, nobody knew that he Wolves weren't bad at all really, more likely fearing the humans more then they them.

Every person that had stepped into that forest has not indeed come out alive, but it was not the Wolves that were killing them. No, in fact, they were trying to save the people, but the Snakes have always won and eaten or just killed the human before they could get there, and none knew of the Snakes, always blaming the killing for the Wolves.

After the human's murder, there always was a battle, and the Snakes always won, no matter the cost or number of the Wolves.

The Snakes have always been the enemies of Wolves, and many a time has a cub gone missing from a tribe, found many days later, insides either ripped out or eaten, the cub's last expression being of pain, sorrow and horror.

The cubs' tribe always mourned for their little ones' death, and the leaders cannot do anything to stop this bloodshed any longer.

Remus Lupin, the Alpha Tribe's leader was seen on a mountain, looking how the Sun rose higher and higher over the trees and covering their tops golden.

Another male was seen climbing to the spot as well, seemingly going unnoticed by the leader.

Remus did not even twitch his ear when he stopped next to him, looking where his leader was unblinkingly staring.

"Any news?" Remus finally asked, still looking out to the Sun.

His companion jumped just slightly, not expecting to be spoken to, and answered, "We have received word that the Stags are going to be taking the Nekos with them and that they are going to be slightly late.

"The Veelas and Inus are going to be here by nightfall, if everything goes to the plan. The other Wolf tribes have arrived. Shall we get ready to travel to the edge of the Forest?"

Remus thought for a while, considering the easiest way to avoid the Snakes at all cost.

Finally, "Yes, pack your things; we're going to go when the Sun is seen. Pack food with you for the day, and pack it so that the Veelas, Inus, Stags _and_ the Nekos are going to get food and we shall spend the night there so pack your tents. We leave a couple of our stronger males here with the females and cubs, tells everyone else to be prepared for anything, even a fight. I shall lead you to a _hopefully_ safe spot to wait, and give them signals to come there also."

The male nodded and went down again, tail swishing.

The Wolves were not animals; they were half human-half wolf. They had greyed golden of black wolf tails, the same for wolf ears and they had pearly white fangs, even if small. They usually had wolf legs also, but they did not have claws on the legs, nor nails. They had normal hands though and usually used bow and arrows to fight with, but everyone had a sharp sword on their hips just in case. They wore pants that widened at the bottom and they were worn with fighting, but as they were from a strong cloth, they were not broken mostly. The males wore a vest that was only closed by a strap of cloth at the front; the females wore a simple sleeveless blouse.

Remus himself had a honey gold tale and ears with a gray earring on his right ear and a silver (1) band with a crescent moon dangling from the centre, showing everyone of his status as the leader of all Wolves.

He wore worn light brown traditional pants, and a vest showing off his well-endowed chest, along some deep scars that he had gotten while fighting the Snakes. (2)

His hair was a light brown, almost melding in with his ears but not quite for in his hair. There were also silver highlights that made him look older than he was, but everyone knew that he was very young and still looking for a mate that didn't seem to be anyone from the Wolves, not that anyone cared for that. Even though young females that have not yet come to their Inheritance follow Remus around, giggling quietly, whispering that he was an Adonis from heaven, and making Remus blush.

An Inheritance is when the Wolf comes to be of the age 20 and they finally have the permission to find a mate and get cubs.

Remus has just passed that Inheritance, and he is going to be 21 soon.

He shook out of his stupor and walked down the mounting that protected their camp from prying eyes and looked as everyone rushed around, packing things and cubs running around, playing or watching as their parents ran around the camp, collecting things of all sorts.

He approached another Wolf that had golden hair, and stopped next to him.

"Are the wolves ready Ryo?"

Ryo looked at him with his dark eyes calmly, golden meeting his own with a slight question, and replied,

"Yes, they are ready chief; we haven't used them for a while now..."

"Hmm... yes well, they are going to get to run again, I hope they have enough energy to last the trip?"

"Yes," Ryo answered, looking at the wolves that were by a small lake drinking water.

Remus nodded. Ryo has been his best friend ever since he was a small cub. It was strange to see Ryo so quiet and calm. However, Remus supposed it was because he hadn't met his mate yet, and when one didn't meet their significant other ten years after the Inheritance, they would get terribly ill. Ryo was almost to his tenth ear of it, and to be honest, Remus was afraid for his friend dieing.

However, Remus shook the thought to the back of his mind to ponder on later when one of the Wolves came to him and said that they were ready.

"Good, get saddled, we're leaving now."

The Wolf said it louder to everyone and they all got on their wolves.

The Wolves traveled long distances and in battles with real wolves, if a lot bigger then ordinary wolves because they were really fast and they trusted the Wolf tribes.

Remus's wolf was named Moony, who also was a leaded of the other wolves, the Alpha male of them all, just as Remus.

They both howled, and the tribe followed with a howl of their own.

With that, they all rode off from the clearing and towards the edge of the Forest that Remus led them, their ears alert for any hissing and eyes opened for any Snakes.

Finally, they made it to the West edge of the Forest, and some of the males got ready for a big mid-day fight with the Snakes, because they were going to the correct place of their meeting with the Stags and Nekos.

Remus looked at them with concern, and made his way to them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? It is dangerous for you there."

They smiled and bowed slightly, knowing that tier leader did not like to be flattered with too much respect, answering, and "Yes chief, we are sure. We do not want you to get hurt if there are Snakes there. We are going alone. Just give us your blessing and we shall be alright."

The leader usually gave his males a blessing when they went on a dangerous trip and they had the permission to ask for it.

Remus smiled and put his right hand on the forehead of the one that had spoken, and his hand glowed slightly as he closed his eyes, murmuring a spell. The spell was really a protection spell, one that gave the Wolf a shield that only worked when the Wolf did not have any deface or did not see the attack. It was not a strong spell, and it was a limited, but it was the only defense one they knew and only the leader knew how to do it, and had the power to do it.

However, with the Inus, Nekos, Veela and Stags, there was a possibility that they could learn more spells from them, because all races had different fighting ways, and different spells.

Remus repeated the spell on the seven others that will go meet their new allies, and only then, he said with a tone that did not want a no for an answer, "I shall come with you, I will not let you get into danger."

The men sighed, knowing that nothing will change his mind, but then one of them asked, "What of your people? Who shall lead them while you are gone? Who shall lead us when we come back without you or with your body?"

Remus thought for a while, and then his mind was made up, "The leader would be Ryo if something would happen. I want you all to show him the same respect as you did to me."

Ryo's head snapped up, looking at Remus as if he was mad.

"But I cannot be a leader, what good would come of me? I am doomed to die in five years the most! Please, reconsider!"

Remus shook his head, saying, "No, you are the one I know that could take good care of my people, and I will not choose anyone else. I shall give you my place as King of the Wolves."

He walked to Ryo and Ryo, understanding his fate, kneed before his leader.

Remus took off his pendant of the Crescent Moon, and placed it upon Ryo's golden locks, saying, "If I shall not come, this shall stay where it is placed now, until you find a right replacement. If I shall, by any miracle, survive, I shall take the burden from you."

With the crown placed upon Ryo's hair, Remus bowed, showing his temporary submissiveness and Ryo stood, looking down at his bowed leader, shaking his head, "You shall never bow to me my friend, my leader. Rise." This was his first command to anyone.

Remus smiled slightly and straightened up, and was pulled not an unexpected, but welcome hug.

They pulled away and Remus smiled one last time to his friend and then to his people, and turned towards the company that was to go meet the new allies that should arrive very soon.

"Are we ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, chief"

Remus chuckled, "Do not call me that anymore, until we arrive back to our camp safe and sound."

They all looked kind of sheepish and muttered 'sorry'.

Remus nodded, "Let's go then, we do not have much time left."

Before they left though, Remus turned back towards Ryo and said in a loud enough voice, "Do not follow us, no matter how long we are. If we are not ask by tomorrow evening or when our allies come alone, without us, return back to our camp and prepare for the attack. I have told my plans to you. Use them well."

They got on their wolves and started for the Main entrance to the Forest, keeping just slightly out of the Forest line, keeping their eyes and ears open for anything hissing or slithering about.

They were so silent upon their wolves that nothing could be heard - no talking, to neither shuffling nor even any wolf footsteps of vibrations were made. Anything that would give off their scent was being protected by the shield, protecting them from every possible attack, but they were still careful; you never know what could happen to you when you lose your guard.

When they got near the appointed spot, they heard something - something that sounded like a... a catfight?

They urged their wolves onward faster, temporarily forgetting that they were supposed to be careful, and got to the spot to see a huge fight of the Nekos and Inus vs. the Snakes. They couldn't tell who was on the winning side, but before they could think it over, one of the Snakes - awfully ugly creatures with various dark or bright colored skin and usually red or bright yellow eyes and a very slithering and curve less bodies - noticed them, and hissed something to its companions who all looked towards the eight Wolves. Summoning the Neko and Stag's eyes to land on them also, stopping the fight for one mere moment.

Then most of the Snakes started fighting the Nekos and Stags, but some slithered towards the stunned Wolves, not noticing that some of the Stags got through the barricade of Snakes and were following them, intending to get them before they reached the Wolves.

Remus suddenly notices that they were being attacked, and called for a quick attention, "Come, we must fight them! Let us help our allies! They need it much; the Snakes are hungry today! You, my men, are one of the strongest; I place my hope in you! They are not worth your wrath but we must do this! For the Wolves waiting for us, back at the camp, for your mates, cubs, and our new allies! Attack!"

With that, be pulled his bow off his back and, grabbing an arrow, shot one of the Snakes straight through the head, killing it immediately, and making the others grab their own weapons and follow his lead, screaming warrior cries.

The Stags that had been following the Snake's tracks yelled happily, and got into action straight after the first arrow flew.

Remus and his few men made it to the main battle with no harm, but for how long was that to be?

The Snakes were surprised to see that the eight Wolves that should have been dead by now had made it into the battle, but they started attacking straight away.

The battle lasted long into the day and it seemed as though the Snakes were coming more and more as the day passed on, and soon many of the Stags and Nekos were guarding the edge of the Forest where the Snakes kept coming and coming, and were killing the new ones as many as they could.

They had lost few, thanks to the protection of the Stags and Nekos, who were fighting like no tomorrow, and that was very possible, and had killed many Snakes, but it seemed that it didn't matter to them, they had more and more coming in from the unguarded spots in the Forest.

By the evening, everyone but the Snakes was exhausted, and there seemed to be no hope for them to win his battle.

The evening came with a new blast of Snakes. The Nekos were exhausted, the Stags were weakening and the Wolves... well, and there only was three left Remus, Nathan, and Joseph. In addition, the last two were on the verge of giving up, leaving their lives and families behind and going up.

However, Remus was not having that. He called them away from the battle for a minute and paced in front of them. Nathan's and Joseph's wolves had been killed a long time ago by now, and Moony was nowhere to be seen.

Remus continued pacing, and looked into their dull chocolate brown eyes that were always so full of laughter. 'Twins... they shouldn't go through this. They have families! In addition, such kind-hearted wives. In addition, their cubs are just like them. They could not get over their deaths even if they did not die themselves after them. Their cubs will live on, though I do not think they will ever be like they are now, ever again... and they are good friends to me... it would be too much of a great loss to me. I have to get their thoughts off from the land of the Dead.'

"Do not lose hope my friends, there still is the chance to win -"

"How? There is no hope for us now, they are coming more and more, they have outnumbered us, there is no way of _ever_ winning this battle," Nathan, always the more courageous and daring of the two, interrupted.

"Please, let me finish. I was going to say that there is still hope. The Veela and Inus have yet to come, remember? They can help us, they have not yet battled, and they are coming soon, I can feel it! In addition, remember what I told you before this all? I told you to have hope, no matter the hopelessness of the situation. That is how I have trained you, have I not? To always have hope! In addition, what of your wives? In addition, two of your three cubs? They would be depressed? Do you want yours sons and daughters to live a life without the fathers they have loved ever since they were born? Do you want them not to follow in your footsteps and become the pranksters you are? Do you really wish that?" at that both of them shook their heads, life already coming back to their eyes, and encouraged, Remus continued, "we shall win this battle, with or without the Veela and Inus's help. You will not leave your families alone and without the men, they love! We shall _fight_! In addition, we shall be victorious for once, with the help of our allies! Are you with me?!"

The twins and Remus let out strong battle cries with new energy, attracting the attentions of the Nekos and Stags, who saw that they had hope in their eyes, and they felt their own energy coming back with a sudden adrenaline rush, and they all attacked, taking the Snakes off guard with the sudden attack.

Then came to the sound that Remus thought he would never hear again...

"Moony," he whispered and looked towards a small mountain a little ways left, seeing the huge form of Moony, his companion and friend for his whole life.

His howl was followed by many an elfin horn blow, and that followed by the all-famous horns of the Inus.

Everything stopped when they heard the howl and horns. The Snakes came to a stop in even hissing, just to listen to the magical mixed sound of a lonely howl, the Veela horns and Innu horns, all together mixed into one beautiful and hope filling sound for the warriors of Neko and Stag.

Then suddenly Remus saw Moony run down from the mountain, followed by about four thousand Veela and Inus together, black and grey mixed with silver and white, glowing mixed with rough black.

'The Veela and Inus have arrived! We are save- ' that was Remus's last thought before he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and blacked out.

**An:** Well, that took a lot out of me. This is the longest chapter to any story that I have ever written.

I just hope you will like it, and tell me what you think hmm?

I don't know if the other chapters will be this long, but nobody can really be sure huh? In my mind, the start wasn't like _that_ really, but I like it and I'm keeping it.

Anyways, this chapter is out; just don't wait for the next one to come out soon, because I'm a _very_ slow writer... I only write when I have a huge urge to do so... but I'll try and not abandon this story and write it as much as possible

Oh, and please REVIEW!! Pwetty pwease? I'll give you a cute replica of a plushie Wolf-Remus then?

Love you all!

Yuranda.


End file.
